I'd Live And I'd Die For You
by NerdySuperman
Summary: It's Life With Derek...just read it and every other fanfic..there so good! why do you need a summary. Derek-Casey of course.
1. Who is this guy?

Disclaimer: Don't LWD BUT 6 1/2 IS A GREAT episode. lols

Truman is hot! but DEREK'S hotter haha.

* * *

DERK'S POV

Who in their right mind would give Casey Mcdonald a six and a half? And who the heck is this Truman kid? I can't believe he rated every girl in our grade? I can't believe I didn't think of it first. Just reading that list pissed me off and since then I've been fuming at anyone who so much as looked at me.

_Flashback_

_"Hey Sammy boy," I shout out to my best friend as I approach his lockers. Noticing Ralph I give a nod of my head. A sheepish grin appears on his face, I ignore it but its not unnoticed._

_"Sup D." Sam's eyes seemed to drift for a moment to a piece of paper in his hand but they quickly looked back at me. "Uhh, so let's go to lunch huh?" Ok lunch isn't for another twenty minutes. And is he kidding we've been best friends for like ever, he thinks I don't know when he's hiding something._

_"Sam what are you hiding?"_

_"What list?" Okay Sam is acting weird. I didn't want to play s stupid game of 'what are you talking about' and then a game of "gimmie that!" So instead I snatched the paper from Sam's grasp and jetted down the hall far away from him. Childish, very but worth it? Yes. I came to a screeching halt when I saw her. Beautiful brown hair that probably felt like silk. I wish I could run my hands through that hair. Her blue eyes could be seen from a mile away they were that pretty. Her lips opening and closing to let out a few words to her best friend. She was the most intriguing person in my life but she could never be mine, she's my step-sister. Besides this is just a temporary crush, I have a girlfriend. Note to self: leave thoughts of Casey alone. Stop thinking of her!_

_Emily started eyeing some guy while Casey laughed at a comment Emily made. Look at that smile, so pretty. Stop. The said guy seemed to be looking everywhere but Casey. What's wrong with him there's no one worth staring at but Casey. Damn. As if on cue this nameless kid spots her and a smirk grows upon his features. what's his deal why is he smirking at her. Chill Derek, maybe he's smirking at Emily. Good he's looking away, why's he walking towards her. No don't you dare walk to her. Oh thank God he's just passing by. Emily's eyes followed this mystery guy down the hallway and Casey's attention was soon set on the same guy. Is she checking him out. Typical teenage girl. She looks so happy to be in school. I wish I was like her sometimes. Her body is flawless. Those hips meet her dancer's legs at the perfect place. Her toned stomach, her shoulders never slouch. Oh dear now I'm checking her out. I made to turn down the same hall that guy had walked, only to see some freshmen girls checking me out. So not wanting to feel their eyes on me, I turned around to go in the direction I just ran from, only to see Ralph checking out the freshmen girls. Stupid hormones._

_End Of Flashback._

After seeing Ralph's eyes on those needy freshmen, I spotted Sam flirting with Rebecca. I waited till she gave him her screen name and walked away. Aw Sammy boy is growing up fast. I asked him if he knew anything about a new kid. He looked at me incredulously. He assumed I already read the list, realizing I didn't he continued on. He told me how this new kid had created a list that rated every girl in our grade His lips were still moving but I couldn't hear anything Sam said after that.

Millions of thoughts flooded my mind but they all revolved around one girl. Casey. What did this jerk rate her? If it was good, she might give in to him, she might think he's cute and sweet. If it's bad she'll be moping about it and she'll let it get to her. I've got to do damage control I cant handle tears and I don't want her happy with another guy.

As my vision fades back into my surroundings I see. .Sam's lips moving again but they seem to be saying "hello" and now his hands are waving back and forth in front of my face. What the heck is he doing?

Oh he's trying to get my attention.

I mumble out a "huh" and both my friend's look at me like I have three heads.

"Dude, you've been out of it for like two minutes." Ralph was looking at me like I'm stupid . "Woah nice shoes D!" Sometimes people shouldn't be talking though. (A/N: I love Ralph but I don't know just seemed ok to use.)

"Come on we should get to lunch." Sam slung an arm around me and Ralph walked right by my side.


	2. Perfect

Disclaimer: Don't own Life With Derek. I own Life With Katie. I know, i know, your uber -duper jealous. lols

* * *

Truman's POV

She is the perfect girl. She's a ten to me but I want to get her attention. I gave her a 6 1/2 out of ten and i know it will get her attention. I should be on my way to 4th period English but i rather enjoy the flirtacious smiles from these girls. I use to go to a private school, those girls were only intersted in high school boys for fun, not that i was complaining but i wish they gave me a challenge. Each of them we're so willing because well I am good looking but still there was never a ten. Plenty of nines' but never a ten. Then i came here and she just stood out. Brown hair, blue eyes, that figure was just oh so tempting and from some of the rumors i heard about her she's really smart.

I've heard other rumors but they can't be true. Turns out she is the step-sister of the most, well formerly most popular kid in school. Some sap named Derek Venturi. The rumors are about how they're either secret lovers lucky enough to live under the same roof or that they're soulmates but just don't know it. Either way it can't be true. Right? No she's too sophisticated to believe in step-cest. I don't think there's anything wrong with it. My parents are step siblings and they're happily married, 18 years. But, there's no way a girl like that would believe things like that we're okay. No, like i said she's special.

Anyway off to English. I knew were all my classes were located, it being my third day at all but i still used it as an excuse for my teachers when i showed up late to class. My female teachers exceted it with a smirk but the male teachers gave me a disapproving nod, like I gave a damn. I knew all the girls names, first and last but i ignored the attendance calls and don't know any of the guys' names. I didn't come to this school looking for friendship anyway. Just a steady girl and i already had the perfect choice. Its wierd, I just cant get her out of mind.

I decided to take a back seat, I actually got to class before the bell. Unlike the kid who just took a seat next to me. He was about my age, had shaggy hair and seemed to catch the eye of every girl in the class. Competition? Doubt it but maybe his acquaintance will be sufficient one day.

"Hey, Truman." I said as i turned to him and held out out my hand, suggesting he shake it and introduce himself. I could tell he was laughing at me but he just shook my hand and said Derek.

He turned back to face the front but by the volume of his headphones i could tell it was just for show and that he had no idea what Mrs. Torres was saying. He didn't bother taking out a sheet of paper and the teacher didn't bother suggesting he should. It was like this guy do anything he wanted and get away with it in this school. Maybe the teachers were just pushovers.

Aww, between class breaks. These are great, nothing like in my last school. These kids are so free, it might just be the most pathetic thing ever. Anyways I have a miss Riley coming up to me at the moment.

Typical. She set herself up to be asked out and gave me her number, life is easy. Life is good. Standing here watching these pretty girls strut it just a dream. No, she's a dream. There she is. Casey. She's sitting with Emily Davis, nine. Alright let's make them drool. Just pass them and surely they'll look.

I can feel her eyes on me already but i want to make sure. Oh okay perfect opportunity, there's Brianna Vera and Cheryl Wu. Just pass, turn around, (Check out Casey) and smile at Bree and Cheryl. Aw so she is looking. Well rumor has it that Emily is rumor queen. Casey will find out soon enough.

"Hey Truman." okay who does the voice belong to? Kendra I think. I turn. How right I am.

"Hey beautiful. I mean Kendra." I gave her my soon to be infamous smirk. I'm not really interested in her but talking to Kendra meant one thing "Popularity." Five minutes in this school and I knew she was the girl to befriend. She isn't even a senior but they treat her like royalty.

"Oh beautiful is just fine." She contined after flashing a flirtacious smile, "I heard about the 'Truman List.' I've got to admit even our great Derek Ventrui hasn't even down that yet. You're a pure genius."

"Kendra, Kendra. Flattery will get you nowhere." I don't know what she wanted but she was trying to hard. She definately wanted to know something.

"Uhh. Fine. Listen you're list is going to make history. Just tell me one thing...Casey Mcdonald no man in their right mind would give her a 6 1/2."

I hate scchool!! i get out at 5. sorry its taking forever.


	3. Big Mac and fries

Disclaimer: Monkeys is spelled like money, theres just a k stuck in the middle...Oh and different day, same Lyshitski...dont own LWD:(

Kendra's POV

"Kendra, Kendra. Flattery will get you nowhere." Damn, he knows I want to ask him something. Let it go, just ask him.

"Uhh. Fine. Listen you're list is going to make history. Just tell me one thing...Casey Mcdonald no man in their right mind would give her a 6 1/2." Why am i so easy to read? I wanted to be subtle about this. Oh well.

I just dont understand, from the moment i saw Casey I knew she was the prettiest girl in school. I knew everyone else thought the same and i knew if she wasnt such a keener, she wouldve taken my popularity from the start. Still no matter how much of a grubber she was, every guy seemed to have a thing for her. Yes every guy, even Derek, no especially Derek. He's always jealous, always protective and always talks about her.

_Flashback_

_"So where are we going Der-bear?"_

_"Just going to get something to eat." Sometimes i wonder what happen to that romantic Derek he used to be. It's like he doesn't want to go on dates anymore._

_"Oh." We turn into the driveway of Mcdoanalds and he pulls into a parkins space._

_"Der, why don't you just use the drive-thru it's comletely deserted."_

_"Hey, so is the counter. Besides Casey thinks it's stupid to waste gas for two minutes waiting for them to make the food."_

_"Uh-huh." I start to exit the car til he shuts the door leaving the keys in the ignition. "Derek, the keys are in the car."_

_"Oh right sorry i thought you would stay in the car, Casey never wants to go in with me. Sorry I'll get them." He's unbelievable, everything has to involve Casey's name. I bet he wakes up thinking how Casey was probably up already._

_We get there and he was right, the counter's empty. He order's for himself first, the whole time the cashier is checking him out. Like excuse me but i don't believe her job requires her to check out a guy when her girlfriend is two feet away. He turns to me and he nervously rubs the bak of his neck._

_"What?"_

_"I'm not sure what to order you. Casey's simple, Big Mac and fries, but you probably dont eat much right?" The cashier throws me a sympathetic look acknowledging that I'm probably his girlfriend, whom he just implied was bulimic and whom he cant order for. No matter if this is like the twelth time we came here and I've always the ordered the same thing._

_After giving him a glare i spoke to the cashier, " Small Cesar salad, grilled." I turn to walk to the restroom to wash my hands when he shouts out to me._

_"So am i paying for you?"_

_"I'm sorry boyfriend, but do you not pay for Casey all the time?"_

_"I try to but she's very independent."_

_"What do you not think I am? Do you not know me enough? We've been dating for weeks!"_

_"Woah, Kendra I'm sorry just calm down. Please dont cry i cant do tears. Casey cries all the time, it's too emotional for me. You know i cant do feelings."_

_"Yea i know," I say a little softer admittting the one of the few flaws of Derek Venturi, " I just dont get why you know nothing about me."_

_The ride home is silent til he breaks the ice pulling up to my house._

_"Kendra, I'm sorry if you think I don't like you or know things about you becasue I do."_

_"What's Casey's eye color?"_

_"Well there blue but when she's angry they kind of get darker blue. When she's happy they're sort of sky blue though. Why do you ask?"_

_What color are my eyes Derek?" I braced myself. He was either going to tellme how pretty my blue eyes were or he would guess something way off. It turns out to be the latter._

_"Uh..they're brown. Why?"_

_I opened the car door and got out. I shut it closed, leaned down and decided to do something I should've when i first found out Derek was a bit obsessed with Casey._

_"Derek, we should take a break."_

_"Kendra I'm sorry what did I do."_

_"I don't know Derek, maybe Casey'll help you figure it out." And with that i turned away from having the most popular, attractive guy in shool._

_End OF Flashback_

Everytime we broke up it was because of him babling about her going out with Max or some stupid prank he pulled on her. After that whole Mcdonalds/Brown eyes incident idecided to break up with Derek for real. I always secretly want him back but it's not fair to myself. When he'll admit it, I have no idea, but he's fallin for his step-sister. No girl could ever amount to her. I know he's dating that waitress at Smelly Nelly's. Her names Sally i think. I feel bad for her but if she doesn't see it for herself then I don't how anyone else can help her see.

I just don't know why Truman is messing with the school. Now every guy questiions if Casey's as pretty as theyy once thought. Men...idiots.

"Who?" Oh great he's gonna act like he doesn't know her." I spottedd her out of the corner of my eye and pointed in her direction.

"That is Casey Mcdonald Truman. She is in no way a 6 1/2 even her step-brother knows that." Unfortunately for any of Derek's girlfriends.

"Venturi? So the rumors are true. 'Hockey God' has a thing for Klutz. This school is so wierd."It is isn't it? Anyway

"Yea well just stop changing the subject. Why 6 1/2?"

"Hey if it'll make you feel better I'll talk to her right now.Maybe her personality will up her rating." He gives me a smirk and he walks towards Emily and Casey. I need to find out what Casey thinks of him. I'll aask her and Emily to help with this 'Independence Fashion Show. Truman's up to something, and I'm curious.


	4. Ten, acctually

Disclaimer: I have exclusive ownership of LWD. (Life with Doofus) Life with Derek...eh still working on the paperwork but give it a few more decades...I'll own it for sure.

Casey's POV

Truman. I hate that name. Why? Oh just a little number known as 6 1/2! I always thought i was quite pretty but now this whole rating thing is really getting to me. Am i really 2 1/2 points lower than Em? I know if I ask people they'll say don't let it get to you but how could i not. He's just a guy who doesn't know me who just looked at me and thinks I'm just average.

I hope Derek doesn't find out. Not because i like him or anything, i mean he's cute but he's my step-brother and well he's a jerk. i don't want him to find out because he'll tell our family. I couldn't handle that. Lizzie thinks I wont let it bother me but it does so very much. I mean I go to school looking my best, if my best is only worth a 6 1/2 then I must be that ugly.

I shouldn't even be worried bout this it's some random loser, who's really cute but he's an ass. What kind of guy goes to a new school and just rates all his classmates. Well female classmates. Well he probably rated all the guys to. That spastic little fruitcake! Haha I made a funny..but damn only in my mind. (A/N: imagine she does that. I mean the character Casey. Like she's real prude but on the inside she's trying to be vibrant.)

Noel told me not to worry about it. He gave me a ride to Smelly Nelly's. I;m so depressed I just want some chocolate goodness.

Aw good Sally's working the desert counter, I would hate to see Derek here...oh wait there he is. Good he hasn't noticed me. I'll just get my desert and let Noel drop me home. I'm not even sure why he's so enthusiastic about dropping me off. I hope i made it clear i just want to be his friend.

"Casey. What can i get you?" Sally brought me out of my little trance. I looked up at her to see her smiling at something. I follow her eyes and see she's smiling at Derek. He's looking in our direction and he's smiling too. Thing is he's not looking in Sally's eyes like she's looking in his. I wonder if she notices. Oh no he's smiling at me, probably trying to rub in the rating thing.

" Just a slice of double chocolate chip chocolate cake." Gosh that's wierd i remember that's how it's said. I turn back to glance at Derek but he's not looking at me anymore. I sighed I guess outloud because Sally commented.

"Bad day, huh?" She's has no idea.

"Extreme one." She handed me the cake and I gave her money. "Thanks Sal."

"No problem Casey. Feel better."

Sally's POV

Derek told me about Casey's rating. I really need to do myself a favor and get out of our relationship. I love him but he won't ever feel the same. By being with him I'm ating as a place holder for his true love. Her.

_Flashback_

_"Hey Derek. You're early." He usually doesn't get here til ten minutes. He must've left school right away instead of soializing._

_"Yea well everyone ket asking about Casey so i tried to get out of there fast." Why would they ask him about Casey. What hapened?_

_"What happened?"_

_"Oh it's hilarious. Some new kid came to our school and he rated every single girl in our grade." Why would he think that's funny?_

_"Derek that's horrible."_

_"Are you kidding, that's genius. But that's not all Sally. The reason eveyone is asking about Casey is because he gave her a 6 1/2."_

_"What!" Wow this kid had some nerve. Why was Derek all excited though he should defend her she's definatley a ten._

_"Yea, I can't believe he gave her that much." Oh please, Derek you are not the only guy who has eyes. Casey is really pretty, and that is why i can't stand her. She's smart, pretty and organized. (A/N: Marti's lines kinda right befor the scene in Summer school blues with the hulla hoop thing and the forccefield is activated thing. Total Dasey moment lols.)_

_"Derek you know she's more than a 6 1/2" Actually i would ut my life on the fact that you know this Derek._

_"Yea sure whatever."_

_End of Flashback_

Alright I should go wait some tables.

Derek's POV

That creep Truman is here. He is hitting on Sally. Thankfully she seems repulsed. That was the thing though Casey would've been flattered but she would have held her ground. That's Casey she gave everyone a chance. I think the reason I'm with Sally is because she's just like Casey but just not good enough. I wish I had never met Casey. Before she was in my life I was a non-one women man. No I was more of a nine or ten women man.

Sally is great she's beautiful and smart, just like Casey. But Casey is prettier, she's smarter and she gives me what no other girl does, a challenge. Uhh!! I can't be having these feeelllii...umm emotions, not for Casey at least. I love Sally, but I love Casey too. I love Casey more.

Alright time to save Sally from helping Truman, that cad. Jeezz now I'm talking like her.

"Excuse me waitress." That's my girl, ignore the cad.

"You mean Waiter." I'm definately no waitress.

"Where's that waitress." Ignoring you.

"You mean my girlfriend?" Ha of course you do, well too bad because she's mine.

"Girlfriend? Aw that's too bad i preferred her. She was definately a 9." Yea well you gave her 6 1/2. Casey at her worst is at least a ...

"Ten, actually. And too bad, you get me." Oh..wait he was talking about Sally. Well at her best she's a ten. So it's all good.

Creep. Of course he would try to hit on Sally but i don't get if Sally's his taste, why isn't Casey?

**Hey sorry bout the dialougue being off but gosh im heartbroken about Sally and Derek NOT breaking up in Derek Deniaes Denial. It makes me sick. "Beauty and brains, i knew there was a reason I loved you." Casey is seriously prettier and smarter...Derek you know you love her more. LOLS anyways Dally has no chemistry theres nthing there but DASEY!! seriously Familty T.v. should make that happen.**


	5. Poor Derek

Disclaimer: I own rose. Because i definately don't own Dasey. (Life with Derek also unowned by moi)

Jackson's POV

The first time I met Derek friggin' Venturi was in second grade. I can't stand him. He's popular and he gets girls but he's so stupid. I bet he tries to fit snowboards into suitases (A/N: ROFL did youu see the new episode..love it) He wasn't always this way in fact in second grade he was one of my best friends.

_FLASHBACK_

_My mom drove me to my new school and told me to make friends and be nice. If she wanted me to have friends, we shouldn't have moved. I hate this place. Ontario is boring and they don't have a good video game store here. How am i supposed to play my Nintendo 64? I can't use old games, my old friends would laugh at me._

_The teacher made me introduce myself infront of the whole class._

_"Everyone we have a new student here. Why don't you get up and tell us all a little about yourself." Teachers always try to bbe your friend, don't they know they're too old?_

_"Uh...hey. My naaa...clears throat name is Jackson. I just moooooooved here." I sound so stupid, oh no i hope noone laughs at me._

_" Are you like tarded-ted or something," some guy who i would come to know was named Ralph and coudldn't spell the word I if his life depended on it. (A/N:Love raplhie lol) He didn't mean to embarrass me, he was just a curious kid but it doesn't mean he didn't embarrass me. The whole class broke into fits of laughter and a few students tried explaining what tarded-ted or retarted meant._

_"That's enough at like the mature children you are." Wow this teacher really was something she used mature and children in the same sentence._

_"Mrs. Finkel, can we have free time?" What a great idea, i need to clear my head anyway, some nice fresh air ought to do it. I sought out who asked this brillaint thing and I saw a boy about my height with shaggy hair wearing a leather jacket look at Mrs. Finkel with pleading eyes. He is sitting with the kid who embarrassed me and next to him is a taller even shaggier haired boy with a beanie cap on. The one in the jacket choose this second i was looking at them to take his eyes off the teacher and scan the room. He caught me looking at just laughed. He waved me over._

_"Jackson right?" I nodded my head quickly, not sure if it was broken or i was just nervous. He smirked and introduced himself as Derek. Then he introduced the Ralph kid and the Sam kid who he called Sammy boy. He told me how they had been best friends since last year. He invited me to play tag with them during free time. _

_End of Flashback_

I had become apart of their group, I was one of their best friends until that awful day. Katie, she means everything to me and I almost lost her to Derek. I could never forgive him. I told myself that when he fell in love I would get him back. Now he;s obviously in love with his step-sister but I can't get her drunk and try to take her virginity like Derek did to Katie.

It was the begining of sophomore year. About two months before Casey came to this school. Katie and I were in lvoe and we're still in love but he almost took her completeness away. Her innocence is what makes me love her. Derek apologized, alot but I wasn't having it. He was drunk but it's no excuse. You don't have sex with your best friend's girlfriend. Point Blank. That's something I understood, something I would never do. Something I wish he didn't try to do because now I've lost my best friends. Yep, Sammy boy andRalphie too. They sided with Derek saying it wasnt his fault. They don't know how it feels. He couldve gotten drunk and had sex with any maybe every girl that night but he tried to take the only one that belonged to me.

Anyways so I was in the locker room when I heard the rating that new kid gave to Derek's love. Ralph was telling Derek how hot Emily was and then he let slip that Casey wasn't so hot anymore. Derek confused had to know why. After Ralph explained about Truman and the 6 1/2 Derek looked happy. Why I have no idea but I think maybe because now no one else will think Casey's attractive, he can have her all to himself. Too bad he has a girlfriend. Sucker. You know I've know Derek forever and he never had a girlfriend for more than three dates. When Casey came he started dating Kendra, and now he's with that hick from Smelly Nelly's.

Poor Derek. Aw well I don;t care. Well a little, but I hate myself for it. Katie wouldn't stop crying about that night. She cried for weeks. I should hate Ventur's frggin guts, but deep down I feel for him. He's trying to move away from his crush on his hot step-sister by dating other women. But they won't match up to Casey, just like no one can match to Katie. When you're in love, your world revolves around the person you're in love with. Sooner or later he'l get dumed for talking about Casey too much. Heck everyone knows thats why Kendra left. Well everyone but Casey. Wierd how that rumor died before it got to her. Eh, Derek probably used his popularity.

Aww here she comes. She looks great today. Her hair is up in a bun and the front is a mess but she's beautiful, and she doesn't even try. She kisssed me good morning and I couldn't help but sttare at her. She wore no make-up. She was naturally stunning. Then I saw it. Out of the corner of my eyes the new kid was staring at Casey. Funny? I thought she wasn't worth it. Oh i see he's playing the whole give her a 6 1/2 and date her friends to make her jealous strategy. Yea He asked out Emily today at lunch. So naive... Oh would you look at that. Derek is leaning against his locker burning a hole in Truman's face. Someone's jealous. Nah someones furious. well Poor Derek, welcome to the world of Love.

This whole Jackson thing isnt real i just thot it be nice to see Dasey from someone fresh. Like you see how its different but then that its actually no different from other views of Dasey.


	6. Thrill to me

Disclaimer: So i went to the store and bought some candy, not the rights to Life With Derek

* * *

CASEY'S POV

Okay so according to Derek, Truman tried asking Sally out. And according to my own eyes and ears he asked out both Em and Kendra. It's like he has to kick me when I;m down. There's so many girls in this school, him dating all my friends just make it seem like around me they all loook better. I've never felt so crushed by a guy...without even dating him.

Kendra's fashion show is ridiculous. Nothing freaky, funky or funny. Wheres the individualism. I really hope people come to see my fashion show. Someone has to appreciate that everyones different in their own special way. Maybe Derek'll come. Wait why would i care? I bet stupid Truman would come, to luagh at me when noone else shows up.

--Fashion Show

--

It's great, almost everyone in our year came! Kendra;s show must've been a flop because well shes here! And like i guessed so is Truman, but wait so is Sam and Ralph. Derek must be here. I don't see him though.

I started scaaning the crowd for that shaggy haired leather jacket wearing loser but I guess he didn;t come. It wouldve meant alot to me if he came. Uh you know for family support...not thhat i actually ever considered him family.

"Thanks everyone for participating. You look great and you're all tens!" I made sure Truman knew that i knew he knew i wanted him to feel that message.

Cleaning up after the show was not fun at all.

* * *

Dereks' POV

She was looking for me but i couldnt let her see me there. I dont know why but it's like i was embarrassed. If she finds out I care about her it might get to her little head. I hid behind Sam and Ralph the whole time.

After her show i stayed behind while she cleaned. I thought seriously about popping out of my hiding spot behind the bleachers to help her clean but then realized i dont clean. And if i appeared she would know i was there and something was up. She would hassle me til i told her the truth. Like i said she's a challenge.

What is he doing here? Stupid Truman. She doesnt like you! I hope.

"Great show." Ha shes pretending he's not there. " Look Casey any guy would be crazy to rate you," he's checking her out mid sentence, loser, " a six and a half"

Pathetic much, holy crap it worked shes smiling at him. WHy dont i say cheesy things like that!

"Thanks, youre pretty cute yourself...but youre attitude needs alot of work." And with that she stormed off. Haha thats why i dont use cheesy lines. No matter how true they are. Woah what if she goes home and wonders " any guy? Dereks a guy."

I cant go home right now. Cant hang out with my buds theyrre occuppied. Man i guess ill just go out with Sally. Stupid Truman i cant even face her because im afraid of what shes thinking. Im scared in my own house! See! Nothing but challenges! Thats why i want her. She wont ever stop being a thrill to me.


	7. Mini Derekend

DISCLAIMER: do not own LWD=[

a/n: sorry i havent been finishin this story. but ok i know its been a while and ok its a been a long time but im sorry! anways theres regents week comin up soon so if its not finished within a few days its because i get out of school at 5=/ it sucks. sorries anyway back to story

* * *

CASEY'S POV

Truman is cute but he really acts too much like Derek. I've witnessed and unwillingly helped Derek with a scheme like Truman played on me. They both don't deserve to have girls groveling all over them like their superior males..yet they do. Hehe well they both are great looking. I mean the famous Triple D smirk gets me all the time...not that I'd admit that.

Ok I didn't just admit that. No Derek is like fa..fa..fam-i. Ok to be honest I've never considered him family. But I do love him...not in that brotherly way either. It's just well it'll never happen. Usually I'm strong and independent and if I like a guy i tell him, hence the whole Truman incident. If i told Derek i had the hots for him he'd never live it down. He always tells me how hideous I am anyways. I'm not blond or perky so I'm not his type either. Finally admitting all this just kills me. Maybe since Truman is mini Derek......being with him would like having a little bit of Derek.

EIGHT MONTHS LATER (for recent episodes)

Eight months ago I decided Truman was a good idea...but he had to prove himself to me once and for all. The dates we've been on are nights i know i can look back on and laugh upon. His so called trick and my payback. What? I do have a sense of humor. Derek Venturi has no clue about me and humor. Hmm Derek. Everyday I get to see him. At home, in school, awkwardly at same Date venues. He's always with a different girl and I'm always with him. Truman i mean. Huh. Hopelessly I wait for the day where Trumans place in my heart will make Derek's spot look like a speckle of dust.

Lately it's been the opposite of a speckle. I still want to save myself for marriage but what teen doesn't want a little fun here and there with their boyfriend. Like I was saying Derek is far from a speckle...everytime Truman uses his ways to make me climax I have to bite down on my lip not really from the sensation but to keep me from moaning Derek's name. Once i stuttered out a "De-' but caught myself and muttered a "damn." Truman is a great guy but he just like Max is no knight in shining armour. Heck Derek's no picnic either but theres something about him. You can just see the good in him. He helps Edwin with his girl troubles and the way he is with Marty...it just makes my heart swell. Cheesy huh? Well I dont care for I am humorous, intelligent, romantic tennage babe. Ok that was out of character but it's not my fault. Lately everything I;ve become is who I have to be to make Truman hapy and sticking around. I act like everything i know will attract him and he acts like the Derek I first fell for. The Derek I know now is the one I'm completely head over heels, out of the park, reach for the stars in love with. I wish I could tell him that. I'm starting to loose who I truly am for the true me would be with Derek not faking her identity with Truman.

DEREKS POV

The night after Casey's fashion show.......I bolted from her sight for a week or so. I couldn't take not being around her though. She just gets me I guess. Lately well since her Truman phase, I've been getting a wierd feeling around her. She's still as annoying, intelligent and beautiful as ever but there;s apart of her missing. I hope she's not putting on a show for Truman. She did the same thing back with Sammy boy.

She started to play video games, she wanted to wear more fitting clothes. She always wore the perfume he got her for her birthday while they were going out and she laughed at his well sorry to say but his corny ass jokes. At least when she laughs at me it's genuine. Well not with me but at my jokes ...argh i can't even think straight. I've been missing the old Casey so much that I started hanging out in the house more. I;ve been helping Lizzy with sports, Edwin with girls (he'll hld the Venturi legacy definately), and Marty with......welll being Marty. I love them all so much they all mean so much to me..just like her. I wish stupid Truman never came along i would've told her how i fell about her! Well ok she may have laughed and held it against me for as long as i live but it would be off my chest. She cant resist me anyawyas right? Even if she never thought of me that way I;m sure she could..right? I hope she doesnt consider me fa..fa...fam-i. I;ve never considered her family. She doesn;t know this and I;m hoping no one does but shes what i want. I want to be with her and I want to be like her. I once wanted to be with Sally but heck she was just like every other girl only difference was she put up a fight at first. She was too much like Casey though. I recall calling her Casey a few times too. Eh twice..damn ok look well you know teens have urges and well she was my girlfriend. So what if we fooled around. At least we used prtection right? oK anyway i remember our first time, I was climaxing and it felt so good but man if I didn't bite down on my lips i would've moaned "Casey" instead of "C--cool" I must';ve sounded ridiculous. Ridiculous is better than incestuous however. I dont' think theres anything wrong with seeing my step STEP!-sisteer that way. I havent even known her for two years.

Imagine how awesome it be to sleep right next door to someone you could be satisfying. Hey i am a guy after all. But litlle miss goody two shoes would never go for it. She's about the only girl I know who wouldnt'. I use to think the same of her best friend Emily but even after out first date of her chatty voice, Em was offering an invite to her house. Apparently her parents were coming home late and her brother was at a sleepover. I would've but she's Caseys best friend plus i hate leading girls on. It just creates stalker types. Speaking of I see Janet Mickenzie staring at me now. I should probably stop thinking bought this stuff in the rink. I hate when girls I hardly talk to watch me practice but hey its her life wasted not mine. Anyways ok back on the ice. Ahh i can imagine the pain of the sprints already.

Trumans POV

I thought Casey would be different. She is. But not that much. Every girl wants to impress me. At first Casey put up much of a fight but she eventually started being the girlfriend i asked for. Not too clingy but not too distant. Not stupid, always good looking and funny. How shallow can i get. I just told her all that to get a rise out of her but she just said I already am all those things and she smirked aat me. She's so sexy sometimes.

I love being around her but I know its an act. I will never give my heart to her for this reason. W.e. high schools almost done and we're going to different colleges anyway. I don't want to lead her on but heck she leads me on. Who doesn;t know her feelings for her step-brother...well i guess except the dense idiot himself. She deserves so much better but the heart wants what the heart wants. I;m not geeting my heart broken though and although i think shes plenty of worth it she wont be getting my love for i wont get hers in return. She will always love Derek. Maybe someone will knock some sense into him and he'll see the girl for him is right there. The one who watches every single game, goes to every lame ass concert of D-ROCK, and talks about him pretty much the whole day. I think she thinks ragging on him makes her love him less,, ha yea right. I'm going to leave her, i would love her friendship but i know i wont get it I remind her too much of Derek. If she cant be kissing the mini-derek she wont want him around at all. Not when she can be not kissing the real Derek and spending time with him. This is best for all. I will miss her but it's a good thing i don;t love her.....right?

DASEY YEARS TO COME

George walked Casey down towards the alter. She wanted her own father to have the honor but sadly he passed just last year. George was definately her next best choice. She was already apart of the Venturi's but Derek wanted to spend forever with her or so his vows had stated.

The "I do's" were recited and the tears never stopped.

"You may kiss the bride." He unveiled Casey and kissed her. It felt like the first time. It had been years since she broke up with Truman. Months since they both graduated from Canada University (idk lol) and days since they met up with their high school buddies. They all claimed they kknew all along that Derek and Casey were meant to be and that they should've put a pool on the date they;d get hitched. Derek laughed at Ralph and Sammy boy's insincerities and just reminisced on how much he missed them. Emily had begun dating Truman after high school and they fell in love. They were happy and at first Casey had sadness but she realized that in a few days she wouldnt feel regret at all.

The kiss was heart melting. Edwin and Lizzie, freshman in college were sitting next to a sobbing Abby and Nora and a highly uncomfrotable George. Edwin had his arm around his younger sister Marty who kept stating that she was going to vomit soon, while his other arm rested against that of Lizzies. Their hands met underneath a jacket that rested over Lizzies legs for she claimes she was cold. Their fingers had intertwined underneath that jacket. They would tell the Venturi-mcdonalds in time. For now they just gazed upon each of their older siblings hoping on dear life that they would end up in their positions.

Derek pulled away from his embrace with Mrs. Derek Venturi and they ran down the aisle. Photos were snapped and rice was thrown. Smiles and laughter seen and heard by all except the newlyweds. They were lost in a world and lost in each other. All there was was each other, as long as that endless circle layed upon their left ring finger then their world would remain endless and invisble to everyone but them. Dasey forever


End file.
